When an object is processed by using a beam such as a FIB (Focused Ion Beam), the object may move on a stage due to the difference of temperatures of the object and the stage on which the object is mounted. This is called drift phenomenon. When the drift phenomenon occurs, a position irradiated by the beam deviates from the location of the object to be processed, and the location of the object to be processed may not be irradiated with the beam.